Lost Together
by StarvingAuthoress16
Summary: A girl with the 'perfect' life get sent to the Labyrinth. As she falls in love with the Goblin King, feels a broken heart, and finds her true self, she explores the Labyrinth and it changes her life.


I entered the Drama classroom for our Drama club meeting. It was Friday at about 2:30 and I had until 5 before I could go home and relax. Oh and by the way my name is Izabellah, Iz for short. I nodded to my friends and slide into my seats. I focus on the board as our teacher, Mr. Stiles, enters. He walks up to the board and writes one word. "Labyrinth." Turning to us, he explains himself.

"Today we will begin a play based off of the movie 'Labyrinth'. We will watch the movies and receive the scripts today and the try-outs will be on Monday." He turns on the TV, dims the lights, and presses play.

~~~About 2 hours later~~~

The credits roll and the lights turn back on. I blink as my eyes burn. 'I have to be Sarah', I thought to my self.

Mr. Stiles says, "Auditions will be Monday after school. Here are the scripts." I grab my script and walk over to my friends. We talked about who we wanted to be and practiced some of the lines. Soon it was five and club was over. I waved good-bye and ran to my car. I drive home and open the door to my simple home. It was an artists house for sure. It was a small cabin with a loft and it was painted pink and green. I walk up to my studio and put a few finishing touches on my self portrait. I added a little color to my cheeks, fixed my emerald eyes and added a few black curls to the simple hair-style. Finished, I allow the paint to dry and run downstairs, I fix myself dinner and work on my homework. Soon enough, the antique grandfather clock in the living room chimed 11. I stretched and headed into my bedroom. Changing, I ready myself for bed and climb in. Before long I am unconscious.

I practiced, practiced and practiced some more the entire weekend. By Monday, I was ready but still nervous

Then, Monday I was super nervous. I barely got through my classes. Of course, it would be just my luck to be the last person to audition.

I sat and waited and waited and waited and finally it was my turn. When I went on to the stage I thought I saw some one sitting in the back row playing with an orb and I automatically thought of Jareth. Well duh. I just spent the whole weekend reading the labyrinth script.

I just did my audition thinking I was seeing things. Mr. Stiles called everyone into the auditorium.

He said, "I will but up the list in three days." Needless to say I practically went insane in those 3 days.

When he finally put up the list I was the first one there. I read the list and I freaked out, not only am I Sarah but my enemy is the old junk lady. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. This is going to be a great play.

When I finally got home I ran past the house and out into the woods.I ran down the hill and into the forest or as I call it my secret home. I walked along the path that I only know to the area by the creek I got out my script and I started to practice. "I WISH...I WISH!" I pause for the goblins lines.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take me far from this place." Pause, "oh stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take me away." Pause "I wish...I wish..."

"I wish the goblins would take me away … Right now. "

Iz sees a huge flash of lighting and hears laughter from the other side of the creek.

"Who's there? Show your self!"

Someone, who couldn't be any one but Jareth,king of the Goblins, and the same man who was at the audition, walked out from behind a tree.

"Well, what do we have here? Someone who wished them selves away, maybe?"

"I was just practicing for my play. I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't. But what's said is said. You must come with me."

"You mean to the labyrinth?"

"Where else, Izabellah. Catch" He said as he tossed a crystal in the air. Iz instinctively reaches out to grab it and as soon as her fingers touch it she is in the castle beyond the goblin city.

"Damn you, Jareth. I hate your guts. My family. They must be so scared."

"Izabellah, Don't defy me. There is no way out for a wished away, even one who wished themselves away."

"But Sarah got Toby back?"

"Izabellah, That is just a story. There is no way out. The wisher away must deal with the consequences."

Izabellah stalks around the throne room and kicks a random goblin right out of a window. "God this place is disgusting. Foul." She says with a retch.

"Do not insult my castle; I admit it may be unclean"

"Unclean, it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a millennium."

Jareth raises his hand but thinks better of it and instead waves it a bit and the throne room is much cleaner.

"If I am stuck here where do I stay?"

"Follow me." Jareth starts to lead her through many hallways and through dozens of doorways.

"How the hell will I find my way any where?"

"After you stay here for a while you will be able to transport yourself where ever you go. Until then just say where you want to go into that crystal and you will be there. I can make it into a necklace if wish? Besides that my chambers are right across the hall"

"Please, what shall I wear?"

"There are clothes in the closet there. They should all be your size. You might want to change. You stand out horribly. The bathroom is in there."

"Thank you. You are being surprisingly nice."

"Remember, the Jareth in the movie is not real. We might have a few similarities but we are not the same."

"Right sorry I forgot."

"It is fine. I hope that you won't object to joining me and a few guests for dinner.. It is in the great hall." In a burst to wind he disappeared.

I walked over to the wardrobe and began to choose what dress to wear. By the time I had chosen what to wear and had changed, I was starving. I walked to the mirror to do a final check on what I had decided to where. I had on a deep blood red dress covered with black lace and white ribbons. My hair was down, the black curls framing my face. I grabbed the necklace and wished that I was in the great hall.

The room that I was faced with was exquisitely decorated with a neutral color scheme. The floor was a light brown color, perfectly complementing the deep gray walls. The whitewashed table was set with ebony china and red wine in crystal goblets. Jareth swept in and gestured for me to sit.

I was seated on his left hand side. I turned to him. "Where are the guests you said would be here?"

He simply points to the doors, which open, and about 20 faeries enter the room. I nod and stand to welcome them in, and to ask them to take their seats.

When we both stood up I realized how we looked together. He had on the same colors that I did. Red tight pants, black poets shirt ,and a white crown made up his outfit. Together we looked like king and queen. He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, while I looked at him with confusion in mine. At a cough from our, his, guests, we looked away.

He spoke up first, "Please take your seats. This woman wished herself away, and for the time being she will be staying here."

I nodded and we all sat down. The doors opened once more, and a small army of cooks entered, each holding a single tray. Two of the trays were gold, and those were brought to Jareth and I.

Situated on the trays were a small bowl of blood red soup, a small plate of salad, and a perfect steak.

We began to eat in a strange silence. I looked at Jareth and smile. He had a small drop of the soup on the corner of his mouth. I reach over and wipe away the drop. He looks at me in shock and I blush. I notice that my plate was still full, but I was no longer hungry. I look back at him and gesture towards the door.

"May I please leave? I seem to have lost my appetite."

He nods. I stand up and walk to the door. I fell many pairs of eyes on my back but when I turn around I only see him. He has such a sad look on his face. I feel my heart pound and I hurry away.

I grab the necklace. I picture the ballroom from the movie and in an instant I was there. I gaze around at the strange room. I hear a bittersweet sound echo through the room. I start to slowly dance in the arms of a ghostly partner. My dress swirls around my feet as I spin and swirl through a seemingly empty room. I see as more ghosts join the dance. I miss the slight wind as Jareth appears and watches me dance. I swirl as I lose my self to the music. I curtsy to my invisible partner and the music stops. I swirl around as I hear clapping from behind me. He steps out from behind a pilar. He looks to me like a vision. He looks at me with a look of scorn on his face.

"I should have known that you would go looking for this room. You are just like the Sarah from the movie. You picture the labyrinth as your personal playground. You are worthless, as she was worthless." I look at him and see a flash of guilt flikar across his face, before it was replaced once again with scorn.. I feel my heart ache and I look down. I grab the necklace and think, 'Anywhere away from him'. I feel one tear slide down my face before I vanish.

I look around and see a simple cottage in a walled courtyard. There was a bubbling spring and a small garden. I collapse against the wall and stare into the water. I think to myself that he was right. I am worthless.

I walk over to the door and look at the beautiful carvings on the door. I tap on the door and it slowly opens. I walk in and look around. There was a kitchen, living room, and a bedroom/bathroom.

I look into the wardrobe and find dresses that look like they would perfectly fit me. I remove the gown and carefully hang it in the far back of the closet. I look down at my arms and the multitude of scars, old and new, that marked my pale skin. I grab an old, work dress and begin to dust the house.

That night I curled up on the bed and began to cry. After a moment, I stopped and took a deep breath. I knew that I couldn't cry for him as he would never cry for me.

Oh, How wrong I was. In the castle so far away, the King sat on the window sill and stared out into the night. He had tried everything to find her but the Labyrinth was hiding her from him. He tried one last time to see her through the crystal balls.

He saw nothing at first but then an image of her curled up on a bed, crying materialized in the glass.

He stared at her form and felt tears begin to fall down his face. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't allow himself to fall for another mortal. He had been alone so long that he couldn't stop the defense that her had to protect his heart from destroying hers.

He screams into the night before looking back down at her form. The image faded to black and vanished. He swears to himself that tomorrow, he will leave the castle to find her. He would walk the Labyrinth until her found her.


End file.
